


Take Her to the Moon

by Sorai_Rina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Marriage, Married Couple, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Requited Love, Romance, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorai_Rina/pseuds/Sorai_Rina
Summary: " So please, take her to the moon for me.."It was in middle school when Yamaguchi Tadashi realized that he liked (Y/N) more than a friend.  It was in middle school when he paid attention to the signs that (Y/N) was in love with his best friend. It was also in middle school when he first started to cough up blood-coated petals of striped carnation and jonquil.But why?Clearly, his best friend wasn't reciprocating her affections so why isn't she coughing up petals like him? It's not that he wants her to suffer like him, he just wanted to know how to stop the petals from building up in his throat like she does. But soon, he knew the reason why she wasn't.'Oh, so that's why.. ' he thought as he stared at the space between the girl he fell for and his best friend continually shrinking during their walks home from school.His best friend was also in love with her." I know I'm being pathetic but this is all I ask of you.."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Take Her to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I found a song while looking for the 'Take her to the moon for me' quotes and decided to make this from that. Please listen to it, it's a very beautiful song. I think that it was sung by a Filipino (?) Her name is Moira Dela Torre.
> 
> Jonquil - symbolize friendship and when used in bouquets, they can represent the desire for the return of affection.
> 
> Striped Carnation - stands for rejection or refusal “I’m sorry I would love to be with you but I can’t.”

* * *

**_ I know it's been a while since our eyes last met  
Too many words were left unsaid  
Your head was poking out of the driver's seat  
Eyes full of tears, I couldn't leave _ **

* * *

On the empty road stretching along for miles, came a whimper from the passenger seat of a white sedan, " Tadashi.. What should I do?" He didn't know. He didn't know how to give her an advice. Especially when she was asking on how to mend the crack in her relationship with **_him_** _._ Her eyes were always trained on **_him_** _,_ never meeting his _,_ only meeting _**his**. _Because it's always **_him_** _._ It's always been **_him_**.

He could only purse his lips tightly to prevent the mixture of the petals of striped carnation and jonquil coated with blood pouring out: a sign of unrequited love that remains unreciprocated for years 'til the present. He didn't have much time left but he couldn't leave yet. Not when she looks so broken beside him. Not when he knows that she's in the state she is in right now because of **_him._**

He parked his sedan by the side of the curb, gazing at her from his peripheral while turning the engine off. It was great that the road they're in is deserted because her incessant sobs were echoing throughout the night, striking his chest with sharp knives ( And he's sure that **_he's_** no better, wallowing in guilt and regret).

He removed his seat belt, moving closer to the girl he grew up with, his best friend, and the one who owned his heart without knowing. Enclosing her in a cage in the form of his arms, enveloping her with his warmth; letting her know that without words or with words that are left unsaid, he's always here.

**_He'll always be here for her.._ **

* * *

**_ No matter what I do  
I still feel you coming back to me  
When I know that you never will  
So before I say goodbye  
Would you do one last thing for me?  
Be happy _ **

* * *

He had a nice sleep—actually, that was an understatement—he had the best sleep in his entire life. Who wouldn't? With the way she clutched at his shirt, and the way she snored cutely and mumbling— " Kei.." His arms tightened around her figure, one of his hands covering his mouth and forcing the petals back in. He tried to focus on the feel of her in his arms: she was the missing piece to his puzzle.. but he knows that she's also **_his_** missing piece; the one that's perfect for **_him_** _._

He sighed in defeat, calming his self by inhaling the sweet scent of her soft (h/c) locks. He smiled softly before pressing his lips on her forehead and letting it linger, before allowing sleep take over him.

The next morning, with the sun yet to rise, the sound of his doorbell ringing woke him up. He blinked his eyes open, peeking down at the girl still sleeping soundly in his arms. He carefully laid her head down on the pillow before standing up, wearing his slippers before maneuvering his way out of his room to go greet the guest.

It was unknown to him why someone would be up at such an ungodly hour, but he was still in a daze from sleeping so comfortably with the girl he dreamt of holding in his arms that he paid no heed to it. When he swung the door open, he was greeted with a sight that he can't seem to forget.

" Yamaguchi, sorry for waking you up.. but is (Y/N) here?" Never did he thought that this day would come. The day where he saw the calmest, the one who knew how to not lose his cool in any situation, the most organized person he knew look so uncomposed, so shaken up, so lost—so not _himself._

He never thought he would see his best friend, **the _Tsukishima Kei,_** the one who owned the heart of the girl he wished to call his, like **_this_** : bags underneath his golden brown orbs that didn't have its usual glint of mischief—but instead glassy and sore like he'd been crying, which is a behavior that he wasn't known for—his blonde hair sticking up in all places like he'd been pulling at it too much, his knuckles that has dry blood decorating it from punching the wall repeatedly, and his voice—his voice that sounded so raw and vulnerable; it even cracked when he uttered her name.

Finally taking in his friend's disheveled appearance, he blinked before shrieking frantically, " Tsukki! What happened to you?! Don't just stand there, come on in!" He ushered him inside his apartment, letting him take his shoes off by the _genkan,_ and telling him that he'd make him coffee while he let himself be at home.

He turned the stove on, boiling up some water. Then he leaned on the kitchen isle, crossing his arms on his chest and staring off into the distance. He allowed himself to be lost in his own thoughts; if he could remember correctly, he fell in love with (Y/N) at first sight at such a young age, he even thought it was just a mindless infatuation.

* * *

**_ And take, take her to the moon for me  
Take her like you promised me  
Say you love her every time like how you told me the last time _ **

* * *

The Hanahaki disease happens when someone suffers from a one-sided love and cough up petals. The disease is life-threatening when the feelings remain unrequited for years. It only ends when their beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when they die. It was well-known but not that recurrent—only a few rare cases here and there—their diseases were also treated or disappeared gradually. But unfortunately, not in his case.

He was bullied a lot in the past because of his face, but when he met Tsukishima, he was determined to be like him because he was cool; he wasn't lame and pathetic, unlike him. Coincidentally, (Y/N) was tagging along with the tall blonde boy and the three of them had been friends ever since. And of course, when his olive green orbs met hers, he knew something was brewing deep inside of him but he paid it no mind.

It was one day in their last year of middle school that he coughed up a few handful of blood-coated petals. He didn't know why and how it was happening to him when he's clearly not in love with someone _(or so he thought)_. But when he gazed at the backs of the two whom he grew up with, he knew that he's gravely mistaken.

From the way she stared up at him with her lips curving upwards fondly, the way she uttered his name with unbounded affection, and the way her (e/c) hues always lit up when he appeared, he knew she loves him. But he was confused. She wasn't coughing up petals like him, despite the tall blonde male not returning her advances. So, he started to tune in to the little details that he missed.

He should've paid attention. The **_Tsukishima Kei_** wasn't one to listen to anyone. He doesn't want anyone to tell him what to do. He also wasn't the type to smile genuinely, only a sarcastic one, a smirk, a frown, or even a scowl. He also dislikes—rather, despised skin ship or any show of affection especially if it came from girls.. And yet, his headphones dangled around his neck during their walks home, his posture relaxed and at ease when (Y/N) clung onto his arm, his dull amber orbs lighting up whenever she entered the room and softening when she calls his name, the ghost of a genuine smile that forms on his face, and the way he listened to her requests and complied to her wishes.

He watched the two of them for years, all the while covering his mouth with a handkerchief as he did so. It was obvious to everyone except them, they were very oblivious to their own feelings. During their walks home, Yamaguchi stayed behind them, watching their bickering and the space between their arms minimizing until there wasn't anymore left.

* * *

**_ Someday I know we'll meet again  
In heaven by the rainbow's end  
And I only wish you happiness  
Until we meet again _ **

* * *

A screeching noise snapped him back to the real world, also causing him to jump. He breathed in and out, calming his heart rate before turning the stove off and preparing three cups of coffee for him and his best friends. When he was done, he set them up on the kitchen isle before retracing his steps back to his room. The door was slightly left ajar, allowing him to see what was inside and hear the words spoken.

He should've known better than to eavesdrop, and yet, he still did. (Y/N) was still sleeping so comfortably in his sheets while Tsukishima was caressing her cheek with his hand, his slender fingers ghosting along her jaw before he went back to place his hand on her rosy cheek, his thumb rubbing soft circles on it. " (Y/N).. I'm sorry," he apologized. **_Tsukishima Kei_** wasn't one to apologize, but then again, it was her who he was apologizing to; not just anyone, never just anyone.

" I.. thought you were joking. You know that I don't just believe in something, right?" he paused, seeing if she was going to respond. Yamaguchi also held his breath in anticipation. And there it was—" You know, I don't joke about something serious like that, _Kei._ " He saw Tsukishima flinch and his hand about to retreat but she firmly held it against her cheek, slowly opening her (e/c) eyes to gaze up at him.

Then she sat up, pulling his hand that was on her cheek into both of hers and laid it upon her lap. She lovingly looked down at his hand; gently rubbing his calloused palm from the years he spent on playing volleyball. ' ** _Oh no'_** —Yamaguchi thought, his hand flying towards his mouth. The longer he watched, the harder it was for him to breathe. But he continued, staying quiet as he watched what she does next.

It was a few moments before she furrowed her brows when she realized that there was blood decorating his knuckles. "Kei! What did you do?! Stay right there," she demanded as she rose up and went into the bathroom attached to his room, rummaging through the small cabinet before finding a white box. Once it was in her possession, she immediately went back to his bed and sat down, taking Tsukishima's hand into hers to dab a cotton ball soaked in disinfectant on his knuckles.

When she was done, she put everything aside and stared up at him; finally taking in his disheveled appearance. He looked so lost, it hurt her to see him like that. Her (e/c) orbs shone with unshed tears as she cupped his cheeks. " Kei.. what happened? Where's your glasses?" she asked while Tsukishima just closed his eyes, leaning in to her touch and holding one of her hands that was on his cheek.

Eventually, that wasn't enough for him because in the next second, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her onto his lap; earning a surprised squeal from her lips. " K-Kei?" she squeaked, squirming and trying to get off but he tightened his grip around her, burying his face into the base of her throat. " (Y/N).." he uttered her name weakly, earning a hum and a set of fingers combing through his blonde tufts. " I'm here, Kei.." she cooed as she kissed his forehead.

He sighed, his hot breath fanning over her bare skin as he spoke, " I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have answered like that. I shouldn't have dismissed it. I thought my ears were playing tricks on me.." he trailed off, pulling away to gaze into her eyes, " But I should've told you either way.." He couldn't look her in the eyes so he looked to the side guiltily. She pursed her lips, cupping his face in her hands and letting him have no choice but to stare at her.

" Tell me what, Kei?" she asked, her (e/c) orbs searching his. He couldn't deny her the answer, he never could. So instead of answering first, his hand went to the back of her head, pulling her closer until his lips connected with hers. When she returned the kiss, his free hand laid on her waist while her arms slid around his neck; her fingers playing with his hair. Their lips perfectly molded against each other that they almost wanted to not pull away. Even Yamaguchi couldn't.

**_'I should've left sooner. I shouldn't have stayed.'_** He thought as he kept both of his hands on his mouth, the burning sensation building up in his throat and lungs. He was rooted in his place, watching the scene that he knew everyone would approve of, the scene that everyone was waiting for after so long. He watched as they pulled away and rested their foreheads upon each other's.

After catching her breath, (Y/N) smiled before parting her lips to repeat her question, gazing affectionately into his ochre eyes, " Tell me what, Kei?" She wanted to hear the words she's been longing for years.He returned her gaze, knowing that this was so way out of character for him.. but maybe he doesn't know himself well enough. But who cares, he was willing to lose his ego and pride with uttering the three forbidden words to her so uninhibitedly.. and he did.

" Tell you that.. I love you," he paused before saying it, hesitating at first but with the way her bottom lip quivered, and how her bright (e/c) orbs were welling up with tears, he knew that there was no need to. He smiled fondly at her as she tried to calm herself down, hiccupping while wiping her tears away. She sniffed as he pulled her into his chest, clutching at his shirt and sobbing, " Kei, you're a moron.." He planted his lips softly on top of her head, muttering an " I know." before running his fingers through her silky (h/c) tresses. She thumped him on the chest weakly, whimpering, " Kei.. Kei, I love you too!"

**_That was it._** Yamaguchi couldn't hold it back any longer. He collapsed on his knees, his hands keeping him from face planting onto the floor while his vision blurred up with tears because of the pain. Whether it was pain from the heart-warming scene he just witnessed or from the stupendous amount of petals and blood that he was coughing up, he didn't know.

* * *

**_ Wish I could stick around and fight back your tears  
Tell you "My love, I'm still here"  
Someday we'll understand why I had to leave  
But for now I need you to set me free _ **

* * *

The couple heard him and from his peripheral he could see them scrambling up and about to go to him but he held up his hand, " I'm fin—Ack!" From where they were standing, he knew they couldn't see what he was heaving up. But they were concerned, especially (Y/N). Before he knew it, his arms gave out and he fell on his side, staring up at his best friend, shaking his shoulders and shouting something.

" Shit, Yamaguchi! Oi, can you fucking hear me?! (Y/N), call the ambulance!"

" I already did—hic, Tadashi, please be alright!"

**_' Weird '_** It was really weird. Yamaguchi suddenly couldn't hear anything. He didn't even see them move from their spot. Tsukishima left to open the locked door to let the paramedics in so the last thing Yamaguchi saw made his heart clench more painfully: (Y/N) laid his head onto her lap, cupping his face while hers had tears flowing down like waterfalls.

" Tadashi, don't leave us, please!"

_**. . .** _

Tsukishima didn't know what happened. Neither of them did. The events were a blur because of the shock and disbelief. They were just coming to terms with their reciprocated feelings and then—all of a sudden, their kindest and most generous best friend was lying in the pool of his own blood and something else they didn't pay much attention to.

Now, they were in the hospital a few seats across the emergency room. (Y/N) was long passed out in Tsukishima's arms; exhausted from her all crying and her mind going into haywire from thinking the worst while he just cradled her in his lap, rubbing soothing circles into her back, combing her hair with his fingers gently, and cooing her name softly to calm her down.

He didn't know how much time has passed but his eyes lit up in recognition at the elderly woman resembling Yamaguchi. He greeted her with a bow of his head before asking her to sit down on one of the chairs but she just smiled and waved her hand dismissively, just exactly at the moment that the double doors opened to let her see her poor son on the gurney.

Tsukishima was about to stand but he remembered the passed out female in his arms and sighed, looking apologetically to Yamaguchi's mother. She just nodded with a smile before following the doctors and nurses that pushed his son's gurney into a room.

He cupped (Y/N)'s cheek before shaking her shoulder slightly. " Hey, wake up. The surgery is done." She didn't wake up yet so he kissed her eyelids and her nose, successfully waking her up. She groaned softly before opening her eyes, leaving them half-lidded from the soreness.

" T.. Tadashi.. where is he?" She was starting to struggle in his arms, but he held onto her, standing up and going to the direction Yamaguchi's mother went. " Stay still or I'll drop you," he teased her to ease the atmosphere, giving chaste kiss to her cheek. She complied and leaned into him, kissing his jaw as a response.

When they reached the room, only Yamaguchi's mother was left. She was standing beside her son, brushing away the strands from his freckled face before turning to face them. (Y/N) went down from Tsukishima and bowed to her, greeting her. She raised her head when she heard her chuckle and couldn't help the squeak when she was embraced. She smiled before hugging her back.

Yamaguchi's mother didn't let the blonde escape and forced him into the hug too. Despite the grumbling, he wrapped one of his arms around the elderly woman. She ruffled both of their hair before pulling away and exclaiming, " I missed you two troublemakers! It's been so long, but I think you two lovebirds already figured it out?" They gave each other a glance, blushing when they met each other's gaze before looking back to the elderly woman; nodding their heads.

" Ah, that's great! Now, sit down, both of you," she said, pushing the both of them down on the long seat, pulling a spare chair in front of them and sitting on it. " I know you have questions, so let loose."

Tsukishima was the first to ask, " Is he fine already? He coughed up a lot of blood and we never knew he was ill." It stung the both of them slightly because they were the ones who grew up with him and the ones closest to him, and yet, he didn't even tell them.

" Have you heard of the Hanahaki disease?" the elderly woman asked them. They shook their heads 'no', having no clue about it, causing her to sigh and say, " I figured. In most cases, the disease disappeared gradually.. but Tadashi's been having it since his last year of middle school." She was about to continue but her phone rang so she excused herself to answer it and stood up quickly.

The couple managed to hear some of her words but was confused by them. "...cremate.. bury.. " They thought that someone from their relatives died and they were asking her to come. After the short call, she entered again and took her bag, apologizing to them, " I'm sorry to leave him in your hands but I've got to attend some urgent matters." Then she left.

" Kei, when will he wake up?" (Y/N) asked, tearing up as she clutched at his sleeve. He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder and pulled her close to him before giving a response, " I don't know.." She sighed sadly before nuzzling her face into his side, her shoulders starting to bob up and down because of her sobs starting to increase in volume.

She whimpered as she held onto him, " Kei, I'm scared.. scared that he'll leave.." He could only remain strong for her and Yamaguchi so he held her in his arms, telling her that everything's going to be alright, even though he felt that it wouldn't be.

Amidst of her cries, Yamaguchi woke up and turned his head to the side to see them. He didn't cough up blood this time but his eyes stung, his lungs burned and the pain he felt in his chest was excruciating, knowing that he was the reason that the girl he treasured was crying.

Yamaguchi wished that he could stay so he would be the one in Tsukishima's position right now. He wants to be the one to hold her in his arms and wipe her tears away, tell her that he'll never leave her side; that he'll always be by her side.. but he was only human, he grows tired too.

He knew that she'll be the only one in his heart. He knew that she'll always be the one. But she wasn't his. She was Tsukishima's. They were soulmates; they were meant to be together, not to be apart. He could just smile bitterly at his thoughts while feeling his face wet and tasting salt in his mouth.

_**. . .** _

Before the clock struck 12 o'clock; indicating it was time for Yamaguchi to have his lunch, (Y/N)'s cousin, Kuroo, picked her up and took her home. There wasn't any struggle in her side because she was still half-asleep at that time.

" _Oya, oya, oya_ , the cat's out of the bag now, I see." Kuroo's raven nest peeked through the door as he looked at the couple sitting on the long sofa. Tsukishima just clicked his tongue and asked him to stay quiet with a pointed glare. He just chuckled at his grumpy _kouhai_ before turning to Yamaguchi and greeting him, wishing him to get well soon.

Then he held out his arms to Tsukishima, sweatdropping from the scrutinizing gaze he kept on him. Kuroo sighed and held his hands up in defense. " Geez, Tsukki. Relax, I'm her cousin. I'll take her home safely and nurse her back to health." (Y/N) managed to catch a slight fever in the hospital, but it wasn't anything serious. It's probably because of the mixture of emotions, stress, and fatigue piling up that she caught it. That's why he called Kuroo, to take care of her because she might get Yamaguchi sick too _(well, that is if he wasn't even sick in the first place)._

He passed her to him reluctantly after pecking her forehead. With a glare matched with a scowl towards her cousin and a concerned and worried frown towards her sleeping body in his arms, Kuroo saluted before excusing himself.

" Is Yamaguchi-san awake? He needs to eat and take his medicine." A nurse entered with a tray of food and Tsukishima helped her set his bed and the table up. Yamaguchi thanked her as she left before saying, " Tsukki, you should eat too. I'm fine by my own." Tsukishima was about to refuse but the growl that escaped his stomach made his ears redden in embarrassment so he excused himself.

" I'll be back later. I'll see how (Y/N)'s doing after buying food."

* * *

**_ No matter what I do  
I still feel you coming back to me  
When I know that you never will  
So before I say goodbye  
Would you do one last thing for me?  
Be happy _ **

* * *

Yamaguchi already said his farewells to his parents after Tsukishima left. They knew that this was coming. Their son was always stubborn; choosing not to love somebody else except the one who's heart already belonged to the person he looked up to, the one who saved him: to his best friend. It hurt them but they smiled, knowing that he was so strong for holding on so long for them. They knew that it's time to let him go.

When his parents left, he stared outside the window with the last sunset that he will witness. He took it in, burning it into his mind; appreciating the purple, maroon, and orange hues mixing well together with the pink clouds, the building lights slowly coming to life, the cars, the sea of people, the lone leaf that struggled on holding on, and—his reflection. He stared as his tears slowly slipped out on its own accord.

_If only he found someone who would reciprocate his feelings so he could be free of his pain. If only he didn't fell in love with her. If only he met her first before the blonde. If only she wasn't **his**. If only.._

**_'No'_** he shook his head at his thoughts before realizing that there was a silhouette in the corner of his eyes. He swiveled his head abruptly, flinching in surprise. " Tsukki, you scared me!" Tsukishima stood still, handing him a handkerchief. Yamaguchi took it, smiling sheepishly before wiping his tears away. When he was finished, Tsukishima was actually scaring him now because he can't see his face; his blonde hair was covering it.

" Tsukki-"

" Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?"

Yamaguchi was confused. " What-" Tsukishima cut him off again, " Hanahaki disease, you have it, right?" He nodded his head. " Before the start of high school?" Again, he nodded.

Then all of a sudden, Tsukishima cursed as he punched the wall, " Damn it, Yamaguchi!" He braced himself on the wall, remembering what he found out with Kuroo while as Yamaguchi fidgeted in his bed.

_" Kuroo-san, do you know what Hanahaki disease is?" Tsukishima asked him as he put the plates they ate in aside. Kuroo hummed in thought before snapping his fingers. " Yep, it rings a bell! Yamamoto's sister had it once. Why did you ask?" he tilted his head questioningly at him._

_Tsukishima massaged his temples in frustration at the dumb cat not piecing it together yet. " Yamaguchi has it," he said. Kuroo asked him, " Since when?"_

_" Since his last year of middle school.." Kuroo grew eerily quiet at his response. Then after a few moments, he said, " He doesn't have long before he dies.." He sipped on his water before continuing, " The disease isn't supposed to last that long. It has no medical cure yet. When Yamamoto's sister had it, we saw how painful it was."_

_Tsukishima furrowed his brows in confusion, asking, " What causes it?" Kuroo gave his response, " You see.. The Hanahaki disease happens when someone suffers from a one-sided love and cough up petals. It only ends when the one they love returns their feelings; strong friendship isn't enough, or when they die. In his case, he's been suffering for years that it shortened his lifespan.." Tsukishima was about to speak, but Kuroo added something._

_" And do you know, Tsukki? How he gazes at you and (Y/N)-chan with longing? How his eyes are always chasing (Y/N)-chan, and how he wants to stay beside her at all times?" Tsukishima had never been so stumped by his own realization, except for that moment._

Yamaguchi solemnly stared at him, before gazing out of the window again. " Tsukki.. Can I ask you a favor?" Tsukishima nodded, straightening up and staring at the back of his head.

Yamaguchi bit his lip to keep it from trembling. " Before I say goodbye.. can you please.." he paused, turning to Tsukishima. Tsukishima's eyes widened in fraction when he did. Why? Tears were falling steadily down his face; Yamaguchi hated to let Tsukishima see him like that so he did his best to keep his tears to himself. But in this moment, he couldn't.

" Please be happy.. "

* * *

**_ And take, take her to the moon for me  
Take her like you promised me  
Say you love her every time like how you told me the last time _ **

* * *

Tsukishima tried to think of ways to help him. He can't just let him die. " Yamaguchi, let me help yo-" Yamaguchi shook his head and smiled. He already accepted his fate. " You can't, Tsukki," he said. Tsukishima prompted, " (Y/N) loves you, Yamaguchi! You can't leave yet, she'll—" but Yamaguchi cut him off, " I know she loves me, Tsukki.. but I also know that she loves you more.."

He wiped his tears away, even though it was useless because another set of tears formed. He sobbed, " It hurts. It _fucking_ hurts to say this, Tsukki! Because I know that I'll leave her and that I'll break our promise: that I won't get to stay by her side. I won't get to see and make her happy. I won't get to stay and love her, Tsukki!"

He hiccupped, his hands resting on his eyes as if blocking the tears from coming out. " So please—" his voice cracked and he would be embarrassed if it wasn't for the fact that he's dying. "—take her to the moon for me. Don't forget to say you love her every time and anywhere, Tsukki. I know it's uncharacteristic of you, but it'll make her happy.. I know you hate being sappy, but please, do this for me. I know I'm being pathetic but this is all I ask of you.."

" Yamaguchi, I'm sorry.. " Tsukishima apologized, walking towards Yamaguchi before wrapping his arms around him. Yamaguchi paused, shocked at the show of affection. He teased him to ease the atmosphere, " What? Don't tell me you turned gay for me, Tsukki!" But nevertheless he hugged back, saying, " Hug (Y/N)-chan for me, please. Hold her tightly and don't let go. Tell her it's alright and that.. it's time to set me free."

Tsukishima couldn't keep his cold and blank exterior on any longer; he's only human, he has emotions too. The full reality of losing his childhood best friend that was almost like a brother to him hits him hard, he couldn't help but shed tears. Yamaguchi tightened his grip on him, his shoulders shaking as he apologized, " I'm sorry that I wouldn't get to help you plan your proposal to her. I'm sorry that I wouldn't get to be your best man at your wedding. I'm sorry that I wouldn't get to spoil your children with toys. I'm sorry that I wouldn't get to grow old with the both of you. I'm sorry for leaving and asking you to do my requests. I'm sorry for making (Y/N)-chan cry. I'm so sorry, Tsukki, I can't stay any longer. Please tell (Y/N)-chan I love her and that I'm sorry for breaking our promise.."

* * *

**_ Someday I know we'll meet again  
In heaven by the rainbow's end  
And I only wish you happiness  
Until we meet again _ **

* * *

Tsukishima tried to pull away, but Yamaguchi held onto him, his breaths were starting to get shallow. " Tsukki.. Promise me.. that you'll grant my requests.. alright?" Tsukishima nodded, his voice shaky as he answered, " I promise." Yamaguchi smiled at that, his vision starting to fade out and he could feel his strength slowly leaving him, but with the last ounces of it, he uttered the words, " Someday.. we'll meet again.. Until then, Tsukki.. I wish you both.. happiness."

Tsukishima felt it: how Yamaguchi's grip loosened until he didn't feel it anymore, how he laid limp against him, and how the warmth of his body was slowly diminishing. He bit his lip. No one was there to watch him, so he mourned for his loss.

He pinched himself, trying to see if this was all just a nightmare, but what he heard throughout the hospital room: his silent cries, his heavy breathing, and a straight beeping sound that bounced off the walls, reminded him that it isn't; that Yamaguchi's really gone.

* * *

**_ No matter where you are  
You'll always have my heart  
No matter where you are  
I'll love you from afar  
_ **  
**_ No matter where you are  
You'll always have my heart  
No matter where you are  
I'll love you from afar  
You have my heart _ **

* * *

It was days after Yamaguchi's death and now, all of his loved ones were there to say their last goodbyes. The weather was going along with their solemn atmosphere: the clouds were dark and thick, threatening to pour rain any second, but it didn't yet, just preventing the sun's rays to pierce through them and lighten the surroundings.

All throughout the ceremony, (Y/N) was crying. And Tsukishima comforted her, letting her know that he's by her side. His chest clenched at hearing her cries, but he remained strong. He needed to. For her.

When it was their turn to put flowers inside Yamaguchi's casket, (Y/N) weakly pushed Tsukishima away to walk by herself towards Yamaguchi's casket albeit shakily. She sobbed, putting down a black rose and a chrysanthemum before leaning down an placing a kiss on his forehead. When she pulled away and looked at his peaceful face, her knees gave up on her. But luckily, Tsukishima caught her. He glanced at his best friend, mentally saying goodbye and that he'll grant him his requests while picking up (Y/N) in his arms.

When it was all done and everyone left because the rain might pour down harshly, (Y/N) insisted to stay. Of course, Tsukishima wouldn't leave her. He will never leave her.

(Y/N) knelt down in front of Yamaguchi's gravestone, tracing his name with trembling fingers and quivering figure. Then, all of a sudden, the rain poured down and Tsukishima opened up his umbrella and placed his coat over her to shield her from it. He knew she needed to talk to Yamaguchi, to set him free and really be at peace.

" Tadashi, I'm so sorry I didn't know. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!" she blamed herself. Tsukishima was about to reprimand her, but she continued, " I know that if you were here, you'll say it isn't, but I can't help but feel it is. You're my best friend, Tadashi! You're our best friend.. I should've paid attention. I hurt you so badly—" her voice cracked and she tried to wipe away her endless tears, but they keep flowing. " You know I love you too, right, Tadashi? I know you held on for me, but you were in so much pain.."

(Y/N) smiled, caressing the gravestone like it was his face. " No matter where you are, you'll always stay in our hearts.. and now, I'm setting you free, Tadashi. No more pain and suffering. Be happy until we meet again." It was ethereal, but the rain stopped and a rainbow appeared; it was shining from the sun's rays. She looked up before wiping the last of her remaining tears and standing up, beaming a smile at Tsukishima while she did.

" Let's go home, Kei!" Tsukishima couldn't help but pull her into an embrace and kiss the top of her head; dropping his umbrella in a puddle. She giggled and hugged back, finally feeling light when she said her goodbye to her dearest friend.

* * *

**_ So be happy  
Don't be afraid to be happy _ **

* * *

_Months later.._

As he knelt on one knee and held a velvet box containing a ring, he was nervous, but he knew that there was no need to be because (Y/N) already tackled him in a hug while saying " Yes! I will marry you!" and placing kisses all over his face. He smiled secretly and connected his lips with hers, ignoring the background noises of his former colleagues and friends. He felt warm and fuzzy inside because he knew that this was just the start of their happily ever after.

* * *

**_ And take, take her to the moon for me  
Take her like you promised me  
Say you love her every time like how you told me the last time _ **

* * *

Staring at his bride while she was walking to the isle, made his ochre eyes glaze a bit with unshed tears. She was so beautiful and he's glad that she was finally going to be wife. Although his best man was his brother, he mentally talked to his best friend, ' _She's beautiful, right, Yamaguchi? If you can hear me from wherever you are, know that you're my #1 best man but don't tell nii-chan about that.'_

When her hand was handed to him by her father, he held it and took it to his lips, mouthing three words that he always made sure he say to her every time. She beamed and blushed, giggling at him and answering back. After they exchanged their vows, put on their rings, said their " I do's," and unveiled the bride, they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes before leaning in and connecting their lips; relishing their first kiss as husband and wife amidst the loud cheers and exaggerated cries.

* * *

**_ Someday I know we'll meet again  
In heaven by the rainbow's end  
And I only wish you happiness  
Until we meet again _ **

* * *

_Nine months have passed since then.._

A brown—almost blonde haired man was running in the hallways of the hospital. He came to a stop at a certain room, knocked, and waited for it to open while he braced his hand on the wall, catching his breath. When it did, he was immediately chided by his little brother, " You're so slow, _nii-chan_. What took you so long?"

Akiteru entered the room and placed a hand on his chest, still taking in oxygen, " T.. There.. was a traffic jam.. so I ran all the way here.. need water, Kei." Kei clicked his tongue before extending his hand. " Give it to me first, " he demanded. Akiteru sighed before digging into his pocket and handing him a fluffy blanket with dinosaur patterns.

Kei grabbed it and made his way to his wife on her bed, saying, " Here, to keep him warm." (Y/N) smiled and took his help in wrapping the blanket around her baby, still a bit weak from her labor. When they were done, Kei sat beside her and pulled her close to him; allowing her to lean onto him.

Before they could get lost in their own world, Akiteru asked them, " What's the little one's name?" The both of them gazed at each other, smiling before looking down at their precious treasure. In a synchronized manner, they said it and received a smile from their little angel and an approved hum from Akiteru.

**_" Tadashi. His name is Tadashi."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly check out my other works too!~


End file.
